Damemon (Fusion)
Damemon is a character in Digimon Fusion. He is a tiny, robotic Digimon that acts very clumsily, diverting suspicion from himself, but his true form is as a robotic ninja named . He originally worked with as a spy for , but eventually took his place as Ewan Amano's partner. Description Damemon was accidentally born when the drifting waste data of scum in the 's dust randomly combined and mutated. Since is his favorite phrase, he has a bad habit of criticizing people without reading the atmosphere, regardless of the person or situation.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/bagra_06.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Damemon] When Ewan Amano hid at a playground while grieving at the death of his grandmother, had Damemon appear before him, cheering him up and luring him into the Digital Space, where SkullKnightmon handed him his Fusion Loader and had him digifuse him with to become . Damemon left alongside the larger Digimon, who invited the boy to join a game in "a world where no one dies" once he grew older. Later, Lilithmon found Damemon and brought him to the Bagra Army's headquarters to serve as the empire's clown, and he installed himself there as a spy before anyone noticed. His habit of constantly criticizing those around him helped him blend in, and made and see him as a mere nuisance.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw2010/digixw_name.html Become this Digimon's Namer! campaign] Despite the revival of the other Digimon deleted in the Xros War, Damemon did not reappear, causing Ewan to feel extremely guilty for carelessly exploiting his friend, and when the Digimon Hunt begins, Ewan develops a strong amount of friction with Tagiru due to the latter's much-more lax attitude to hunting and fighting Digimon. In truth, Damemon had indeed revived, but had chosen to keep himself hidden to determine what kind of person Ewan had become. Early on in the Hunt, Ewan tries to protect from being hunted by Airu Suzaki, and eventually attempts to intercept an attack launched by her partner at Cutemon. It is at this moment that Damemon finally reveals himself and blocks the attack, explaining that he was waiting for this moment and was happy to see that Ewan had become stronger than the last time. Attacks * : Rotates his and barely hits the target, making it more useful for making the opponent flinch than inflicting damage. *'Gun Vulcan': Fires, from hidden guns in his feet and tonfas, small, black, mysterious objects that spread a foul smell, doing more to make the opponent repulsive than to inflict damage, and causing them to lose their fighting spirit. He is always careful, because he is angered at Digimon living in the area if he isn't completely cleaned after he shoots. *'Boo~st Attack': Spreads a lot of smelly gasses as he strikes, so that even he doesn't know where he will fly off to, inflicting a lot of emotional damage to the opponent due to the hit and the smelly gasses. * : Transforms into Tuwarmon. Other forms Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists